See You Soon
by Barbara123
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki terbangun di tempat yang misterius. Di sana, dia bertemu Minato Namikaze. Mereka berdua tidak bisa mengingat satu sama lain dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha untuk mencari tahu apa yang tejadi pada mereka. Canon. Oneshot. SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typos, alur cepat, dont like dont read!

Enjoy guys :)

* * *

**See You Soon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kushina Uzumaki menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Matahari dan bulan berjajar, membuat langit berwarna merah kehitaman. Dia tidak pernah ingat kalau langit bisa menjadi seperti itu warnanya. Matanya terpaku pada padang rumput luas yang terbentang di depannya. Wanita itu menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat pemandangan lain. Namun, kabut yang mengelilingi tempat ini membuat penglihatannya menjadi parah. Sampil menepuk celemek hijaunya, Kushina berjalan perlahan menuju padang rumput itu. "Aku di mana? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini." Kushina bergumam pelan. Dia tidak suka dengan perasaan yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Apa aku di Konoha ya? Tapi tempat ini tidak terlihat seperti… wooo!" Kushina tersentak ketika kaki kanannya kehilangan pijakan. "Sungai?" Kushina melangkah mundur, menatap ke seberang. Di sana, dia melihat banyak orang yang berkumpul. Mereka semua berdiri dalam sebuah barisan, mengantri di depan pintu gerbang raksasa. Lagi-lagi Kushina mengerutkan kening. Tempat ini semakin lama terlihat semakin aneh saja.

"Aku harus ke seberang…" gumam wanita itu. Entah mengapa, dia merasa bahwa dia harus menyeberang sungai ini. Dia harus tanya pada orang-orang itu, di mana tempat ini… _apa_ tempat ini. Kushina menempelkan jari jelunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Setelah memusatkan cakra di telapak kakinya, kaki kanannya menginjak permukaan sungai itu.

Kushina tersentak ketika kaki kanannya masuk ke dalam air sungai, membuat sepatunya basah. Wanita itu mengerutkan kening lagi. Sekali lagi, dia memusatkan cakra di telapak kaki, namun kakinya tetap tidak bisa berpijak di permukaan sungai itu.

"Aaahh! Apa-apaan sih!" Kushina menjerit. "Ya sudah, aku berenang saja, _dattebane_!" Dia meraih _wristband_ di pergelangan tangannya dan mengikat rambutnya yang pajang itu dengan secepat kilat. Sungai terlihat dangkal. Seharusnya dia bisa menyeberang sungai ini dengan mudah tanpa harus berenang. "Satu, dua…" Kushina melompat masuk ke dalam sungai. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar ketika seluruh tubuhnya terseret masuk ke dalam sungai itu. Kushina menatap ke bawah, matanya terbuka semakin lebar ketika dia melihat bahwa sungai itu tidak punya dasar. Wanita itu cepat-cepat berenang ke permukaan, namun napasnya semakin lama semakin menipis.

_Belum waktunya kau di sini._

Suara misterius muncul di kepala Kushina. Sebelum dia sempat pingsan karena kehabisan oksigen, sepasang tangan menariknya di atas permukaan. "Puuaahh!" Kushina menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Dia membuka mata, tersentak ketika melihat sosok lelaki berambut pirang yang berlutut di depannya. Matanya terpaku pada bola mata biru yang jernih itu. "Terima kasih." Dia terbatuk sesaat.

"Sama-sama." Lelaki pirang itu menyunggingkan senyuman lebar, membuat mata Kushina melebar. "Kau tidak akan bisa menyeberang sungai ini. Aku sendiri sudah mencoba segala cara."

"Aku harus ke sana." Kushina mengerutkan kening. Menunjuk ke arah gerbang emas di seberang sungai.

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepala. "Aku juga. Aku tidak tahu kenapa… tapi aku ingin menyeberang ke sana."

Kushina mengerang. Dia menggerutu sambil memeras rambutnya yang basah. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau lelaki pirang itu memperhatikannya sejak tadi. "Bagaimana dong? Padahal aku sudah pakai cakra tapi…" ucapannya terhenti ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata lelaki itu. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Kushina mendengus, berdoa dalam hati supaya wajahnya yang mulai panas ini tidak memerah.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu kan?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

Lelaki itu tertawa kaku. Dia mengusap rambut pirangnya sambil meringis. "Entahlah… aku merasa kalau aku mengenalmu. Bicara apa aku." Lelaki itu beranjak, mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Minato Namikaze."

Kushina menatap tangan yang terulur itu. Dia memegang tangan Minato, membiarkan lelaki itu menariknya. "Kushina Uzumaki. Salam kenal, _dattebane_!"

Minato tersenyum, mengibas jubah yang dikenakannya. "Sebenarnya, ada satu cara untuk menyeberang ke sana." Dia menoleh ke arah kapal yang mengambang di tengah sungai. "Aku sudah mencoba untuk melompat ke sana, tapi gagal."

Kushina mengerutkan kening. "Tempat ini benar-benar aneh. Mau dilihat bagaimana pun, tempat ini bukan Konoha." Dia menatap tangannya yang masih berpaut dengan tangan Minato. "Hei… aku sering membaca tentang tempat seperti ini di buku… Tentang sungai, kapal dan… gerbang raksasa…" Kushina meneguk ludah. "Jangan-jangan kita sudah…"

"Mati?" Minato melanjutkan ucapan wanita berambut merah itu. "Seharusnya kita tidak mati. _Belum_ mati. Kalau iya, kita pasti sudah bisa menyeberangi sungai ini dan bergabung dengan antrian di sana." Dia menunjuk ke arah orang-orang yang mengantri di depan gerbang raksasa.

"Tadi… ada suara di kepalaku yang bilang kalau belum waktunya aku di sini."

Minato mengangguk. "Aku juga."

Sesaat, mereka berdua tidak bicara apa-apa. Kushina duduk di tepi sungai, menarik tangan Minato. "Duduk." Dia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, membuat Minato terkekeh. "Apa yang kau ingat? Terakhir kali sebelum kau…" Kushina terdiam lagi.

"Mati?" Minato mulai tertawa, membuat Kushina mendelik. "Aku sedang mengerjakan berkas." Dia melirik ke arah jubahnya. "Aku ingat kalau aku in hokage. Aku baru saja dilantik menjadi _yondaime_."

Mata Kushina melebar. "Serius? Tapi kok aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" Kushina mengerutkan kening. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat pada Minato. Kalau lelaki di depannya ini Hokage, seharusnya dia mengenal Minato. "Kenangan terakhirku…" Kushina terdiam. Samar-samar, dia teringat akan perasaan sakit yang luar biasa. Dia merintih, tangannya mencengkeram perutnya.

"Kushina?"

"Perutku sakit. Itu yang kuingat." Dia mengusap perutnya. "Lalu…" Kushina memejamkan mata. Sesaat, suara tangisan anak bayi terdengar di kepalanya. "Aku… aku harus kembali ke Konoha. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan di sana."

Minato mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini membantu… tapi aku pernah baca di sebuah gulungan kalau roh manusia selalu mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi padanya…" Minato bergumam sesaat. "Jika roh itu lupa, roh itu tidak bisa masuk ke pintu surga dan alasan kenapa roh itu bisa lupa dengan ingatannya adalah karena roh itu dengan lancang membagi rohnya kepada manusia lain."

Kushina terpaku. "Tapi… sebagai ninja, roh kita adalah cakra." Kushina menggigit bibir. "Maksudmu… sebelum kita mati, kita membagi cakra kita kepada seseorang?"

Minato mengangguk. "Bisa jadi." Dia menatap tubuh Kushina yang bergetar. _Aku mengenalnya._ Minato mengerutkan kening. Dia tahu Kushina. Dia kenal dengan Kushina.

Tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat wanita di depannya ini.

"Hei." Dia menggoncang pelan bahu Kushina. Wanita itu mendongak, menatap Minato dengan sorot mata ketakutan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau ingat tapi aku akan berada di sisimu." Dia terseyum. "Kita akan menjalani hal ini bersama-sama. Ya?"

Kushina terdiam sesaat. Dia tidak pernah melihat Minato. Dia tidak kenal akan lelaki di depannya ini. Namun entah kenapa, dia merasa tenang ketika mendengar suara Minato yang tenang. Wanita berambut merah itu mengangguk, membuat senyum Minato melebar.

"Ayo kembali ke Konoha." Minato menatap ke arah permukaan sungai yang memantulkan wajahnya. "Konoha… ada di bawah sana."

Di detik ketika dia mengucapkan kalimat itu, permukaan sungai yang sejak tadi memantulkan wajah mereka berdua mulai berubah. Pemandangan desa Konoha tiba-tiba muncul di permukaan sungai. Kushina mengangguk. Mereka berdua mempererat pegangan mereka. Kushina tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ketika dia bergandengan dengan lelaki ini, semua kegusarannya lenyap. Minato beranjak, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Siap?"

Kushina mengangguk. Mereka kembali masuk ke dalam sungai. Lagi-lagi Kushina merasakan ada sesuatu yang misterius menariknya ke dasar sungai. Kali ini, dia tidak melawan sesuatu itu. Dia memejamkan mata, membiarkan dirinya tertarik ke dalam kegelapan sungai.

**xxx**

"… shina… Kushina…"

Kushina mengerang ketika dia merasakan goncangan pelan di bahunya. Dia membuka mata, menatap lelaki pirang yang menghembuskan napas lega. "… M'nato?"

"Hai." Minato menyeringai. Dia membantu Kushina beranjak. Wanita itu sempat tersandung ketika dia berdiri, namun Minato dengan sigap menangkapnya. "Kita sudah sampai."

Kushina tidak melepaskan pegangan Minato di pinggangnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa baik-baik saja dengan sentuhan Minato. Kalau cowok lain yang menyentuhnya, dia pasti sudah menghajar cowok itu. "Ini…" Kushina menatap bangunan di depannya. "Akademi?"

Minato mengangguk, menatap anak-anak yang berlari kesana-kemari, mengejar satu sama lain. Salah satu anak berlari ke arah mereka. Kushina merentangkan tangan, siap untuk menangkap anak itu, namun bocah kecil itu menembus tubuhnya, membuat mata Kushina terbelalak. Wanita itu menatap Minato dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sepertinya kita menjadi hantu di sini." Minato mengangkat bahu.

"Kau… kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu?" Kushina menggeram, membuat Minato mundur selangkah. "Kita jadi hantu, _dattebane_?! Hantu!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Minato tertawa panik. Sebelum Kushina sempat mengamuk lebih lanjut, dia menggenggam tangan wanita itu sambil mengusap punggungnya. Senyum Minato kembali muncul ketika dia melihat napas Kushina yang mulai teratur. "Kita tidak ingat apa-apa. Kita tidak tahu apa penyebab 'kematian' kita. Kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah kita sudah mati. Bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu?"

Kushina terdiam sesaat. Dia meremas tangan Minato sambil mengangguk. Sesaat, matanya tertuju pada salah satu ruang kelas di akademi itu. "Hei! Aku ingat kelas itu!" Kushina menjerit, menarik tangan Minato dan berlari ke sana. "Aku ingat! Aku berdiri di sini dan berseru kalau aku akan menjadi hokage!" Kushina tertawa, menunjuk lantai di dekat papan tulis.

"Aku juga ingat tempat ini." Minato tersenyum, menoleh ke belakang. "Aku berdiri di sana dan bilang kalau aku ingin menjadi hokage yang dihormati orang-orang." Dia menunjuk di salah satu bangku.

Sesaat, mata Minato dan Kushina bertemu.

"Aku ingat padamu…" Kening Kushina berkerut.

Minato hanya terpaku, menatap wanita di depannya. Sesaat, sosok Kushina berubah menjadi gadis kecil dengan wajah bulat. "Kau…"

**xxx**

_Minato Namikaze tidak menyangka kalau ada cewek yang berani menjadi hokage. Sejauh ini, semua cewek di kelasnya bermimpi untuk menjadi istri dari ninja yang hebat. Hanya Kushina seorang yang cita-citanya lain dari yang lain. Minato tersenyum lebar, mulai suka dengan anak itu._

"_Apa lihat-lihat?!"_

_Minato tersentak. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia sudah memperhatikan Kushina sejak tadi._

"_Kau juga mau mengejekku, dattebane?!" Cewek itu menggeram, mengepalkan tinju dan siap untuk menghantam tinjunya di wajah Minato._

"_Tidak, tidak!" Bocah delapan tahun itu cepat-cepat mundur. "Aku cuma ingin berteman denganmu." Dia tersenyum lebar, berharap supaya Kushina sadar bahwa dia benar-benar ingin berteman dengan Kushina. "Lagipula kita berdua kan punya mimpi yang sama? Jadi kita harus berteman."_

"_Kita punya mimpi yang sama. Dan itu berarti kau ini musuhku!"_

_Sebelum Minato sempat membela diri, gadis itu sudah mengejarnya, membuat bocah pirang itu berlari sekencang mungkin, menghindari si habanero Kushina Uzumaki._

**xxx**

Mulut Kushina terbuka lebar. Dia menatap lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau cowok yang mukanya seperti cewek itu!"

Minato hanya bisa tertawa kaku.

"Kau juga yang mau menjadi hokage!" Kushina melirik ke arah jubah Minato. "Kau _sudah_ menjadi hokage!?"

Minato kembali tertawa panik. Dia siap untuk berlari lagi, namun dia sadar bahwa tangannya dan Kushina masih terpaut.

"Hmm… sudahlah. Lagipula aku mengucapkan hal tersebut untuk membuat anak-anak yang lain salut padaku." Wanita itu meringis. "Selamat ya!"

Minato terpaku sesaat, menatap wajah Kushina yang berbinar-binar. "Kau terlihat senang." Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa senang." Kushina tertawa. "Ayo, kita pergi ke tempat lain." Dia menarik tangan Minato sesaat. Minato tersenyum, mengikuti Kushina. Mereka berdua melompati atap gedung, berlari menuju hutan. Entah kenapa, kaki mereka berdua membawa mereka berdua di tempat yang sama. Diam-diam, Minato penasaran apa hubungannya dengan Kushina. Kenapa dia bisa merasa nyaman dengan wanita ini? Kenapa dadanya selalu berdebar ketika melihat senyuman Kushina? Namun, semua pikiran itu terputus ketika mereka sampai di tengah hutan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa… tapi kakiku membawaku ke sini…" Kushina bergumam, menatap pohon menjulang tinggi di depannya.

"Kakiku juga." Minato mengangguk. "Mau naik ke atas pohon?"

Kushina menyeringai. "Itu yang kupikirkan. Ayo."

**xxx**

"_Rambutmu indah."_

_Wajah Kushina terbakar. Gadis yang berusia lima belas tahun itu menatap Minato dengan ragu. "Bohong."_

"_Serius." Minato tertawa. "Rambutmu adalah rambut paling indah yang pernah kulihat."_

_Wajah Kushina semakin terbakar. "Su-sudah cukup!" Dia meronta sesaat di pelukan Minato, membuat pemuda itu nyaris hilang keseimbangan. "Ayo turun! Pasti susah menggendongku sekaligus memusatkan cakra di puncak pohon seperti ini…"_

_Minato tertawa, menggelengkan kepala. "Sama sekali tidak. Lihat." Dia mendongak ke atas, diikuti oleh Kushina. "Bintangnya banyak kan?"_

_Kushina terpaku, menatap bintang yang bertaburan di atasnya._

"_Kau cuma bisa melihat bintang sebanyak ini di hutan yang belum ada perumahan. Konoha sekarang sudah agak padat, jadi susah melihat bintang sebanyak ini."_

"… _cantik."_

_Minato tersenyum lebar. "Iya kan?"_

"_Di Uzushiogakure, bintangnya sebanyak ini juga…"_

"_Oh ya?"_

_Kushina mengangguk. "Sebelum desaku hancur tentunya. Sejak dulu tidak banyak orang di sana. Cuma klan Uzumaki saja. Di sana banyak danau… meski musim panas, udaranya sejuk sekali. Banyak kodok juga… lalu…" Kushina berhenti. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "Kalau… kalau aku sudah bisa bebas…" Dia mencengkeram perutnya. Sejak menjadi jinchuriki, pengawalan terhadapnya menjadi ketat. Dia nyaris tidak pernah diijinkan untuk keluar Konoha. "… aku mau kembali ke sana. Berenang di danau dan melihat bintang-bintang…"_

"_Aku juga."_

_Dia tersentak, menatap Minato. "Desaku sudah hancur. Cuma ada reruntuhan di sana."_

"_Tidak apa." Mata biru Minato menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Ayo ke sana. Bersama-sama. Aku akan menemanimu."_

**xxx**

"Kau menyelamatkanku…" Kushina berbisik. Matanya terpaku pada pemandangan dari atas pohon itu. Dia bisa melihat Konoha, melihat patung hokage. Sesaat, matanya terpaku pada patung hokage Minato. "Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau aku bisa melupakanmu." Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya.

Minato adalah seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

Dia mencintai lelaki itu.

"Aku juga lupa padamu." Minato bergumam. "Tapi… meski kita saling melupakan satu sama lain…" Matanya melirik ke arah tangan mereka yang berpaut. Sesaat, jantungnya berdebar kencang. "... bagian dariku tidak bisa lupa padamu." Tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap rambut Kushina, menyelipkan rambutnya di balik telinga Kushina. "Aku suka rambutmu. Kau tahu kan? Sepertinya aku sudah mengatakan hal ini ratusan kali." Lelaki itu tertawa.

Kushina mengangguk, tanpa sadar wajahnya sudah merona ketika melihat mata biru Minato. "Aku ingat kalau aku suka sekali dengan matamu."

"Kau suka makan ramen." Minato tertawa, teringat kalau Kushina adalah orang pertama yang mengantri di hari ketika Ichiraku baru buka.

"Kau suka sekali dengan masakanku." Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Padahal masakan pertamaku gosong."

"Kita pernah berdebat, tentang makanan kesukaan. Benar atau tidak?" Minato tertawa.

"Benar." Kushina menyeringai lebar.

"Kau ngotot kalau ramen itu makanan dari surga sedangkan aku…"

"… ngotot kalau telur gosong buatanku jauh lebih enak." Kushina mendengus, membuat Minato meringis.

"Kau masih ingat ketika Gamabunta memberi kita bekal miliknya ketika kita latihan bersama?"

Kushina mengerang. Tubuhnya merinding langsung, membuat Minato tertawa lagi. "Dulu dia lucu! Dia masih kecil sekali! Dan dia menatap kita dengan matanya yang bundar dan berbinar-binar…"

"… dan kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain memakan ramen ulat dan onigiri telur nyamuk buatannya." Minato melanjutkan, membuat wajah Kushina memucat.

"Kalau saja dia memberi kita ketika dia sudah menjadi katak raksasa yang menyebalkan, pasti sudah kulempar ke laut tuh bekal." Ucapan Kushina kembali membawa tawa Minato.

"Apakah kau ingat? Ketika aku melamarmu?" Wajah Minato berseri-seri.

"Aku ingat." Kushina tertawa. Dia berdehem. "Kushina, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi desa masih ingin menyembunyikanmu dari para penduduk. Jadi supaya orang tidak tahu bahwa kau akan menikah dengan hokage, pernikahannya harus dirahasiakan." Kushina memberatkan suaranya, berusaha untuk menirukan suara Minato. "Wajahmu sedih sekali waktu itu! Padahal aku tidak peduli."

Minato tersenyum lebar, mengangguk. "Kau bilang padaku asal bisa menikah kau sudah bahagia. Wajahmu semerah tomat pada waktu itu." Minato tertawa lagi.

"Kita menikah di hadapan Jiraiya dan Tsunade…"

"Kau ingat? Jiraiya sempat menangis terharu. Tapi dia tidak mau mengaku." Minato duduk di dahan pohon, membawa Kushina duduk di sebelahnya.

"Fugaku dan Mikoto juga ada di sana." Kushina meringis. "Itachi lucu sekali ya waktu itu. Dia pakai kimono yang kebesaran."

"Dia sampai menangis karena kau cubit pipinya terus." Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Kushina dengan tatapan jahil.

"Dia imut sekali, bukan salahku!" Wajah wanita itu merona.

"Sandaime-_sama_ juga ada, bersama istrinya." Minato terkekeh.

"Dan para tetua." Kushina mendengus kesal.

Sesaat, mereka tidak bicara apa-apa. Hanya tertawa dan saling manatap satu sama lain.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka…" Minato menatap Kushina dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku mencintaimu, Kushina."

Ucapan Minato membuat Kushina terpaku.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu." Dia membawa Kushina ke pelukan erat. "Aku mencintaimu _lagi_."

Tenggorokan Kushina terasa tercekat. "Aku… mencintaimu juga." Meski dia melupakan Minato, dia tidak bisa melupakan rasa cintanya terhadap Minato.

Dia mencintai lelaki yang ada di depannya ini.

"Minato… kakiku…" Kushina berbisik. "Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau aku ingin berada di suatu tempat…" Dia menoleh ke arah kedalaman hutan. Di saat yang sama, mata Minato menatap ke arah yang sama.

"Aku juga."

"Aku… tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah aku hamil…" Kushina mencengkeram jubah Minato. "Kita akan menamai bayi kita Naruto. Benar atau tidak?"

Minato mengangguk. "Benar. Naruto."

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak punya kenangan akan bayi itu?" suara Kushina mulai bergetar. Minato memeluk Kushina, meraih tangan istrinya.

"Ayo." Dia meremas tangan Kushina. "Apa pun yang akan kita ingat nanti, kita ingat bersama."

Kushina mengangguk. Bersama, mereka berdua kembali melompat, masuk ke kedalaman hutan.

**xxx**

Mereka berdua terpaku menatap pepohonan di depan mereka. "Pohon-pohon ini… tidak ada di sini sebelumnya. Benar atau tidak?" Kushina menoleh ke arah Minato.

"Benar." Minato menyentuh salah satu pohon. "Dulu tempat ini…" Dia memejamkan mata. Sosok rubah raksasa memenuhi kepalanya. "Di malam hari. _Kyuubi_."

Kushina meneguk ludah. Dia mencengkeram perutnya. "Dia lolos dari tubuhku…" Kushina berbisik. "Lelaki bertopeng… merebut anak kita… Merebut Naruto…" Kushina menggeram. "Dan kau menyegel kyuubi di dalam bayi kita…" Dia menatap Minato. Sosok Naruto muncul di kepala Kushina. Bayi mungil yang mempunyai mata dan rambut seperti Minato. Bayinya. Bayinya dan Minato. "Naruto…" Lutut Kushina terasa lemas. Di detik kemudian, dia sudah terjatuh, membekap wajahnya.

"Kushina…" Minato memeluk istrinya dari belakang. "Shh…"

"Kita mati di sini. Benar kan Minato?" Kushina mengabaikan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. "Kita berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto dari kyuubi. Benar kan?"

Minato tersenyum, mengecup kening Kushina. "Dan aku membagi cakra kita, memasukkan cakra itu di dalam tubuh Naruto."

"Kita bertemu dengan Naruto." Kushina tertawa. Dia mengusap air matanya. "Dia sudah besar… Sudah menjadi keren, kuat, berani…" Air mata wanita itu menetes lagi. "Dia mewarisi keberanianmu. Tidak pernah menyerah."

"Dia mewarisi sifatmu yang ceria." Mata Minato terasa perih. "Wajahnya mirip denganmu. Selain itu, dia selalu berkata '_dattebayo_' kau tahu?"

Kushina terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar. "Dia bilang… dia bilang meski kita tidak ada di sisinya dia tetap… dia tetap…"

"… dia tetap mencintai kita." Minato berbisik pelan, menghapus air mata Kushina. "Semua yang kita ucapkan… dia mendengarnya."

Kushina menangis di pelukan Minato. Dia tidak peduli kalau tangisannya bergema di seluruh hutan ini. Dia tidak peduli kalau dia membasahi jubah hokage Minato. "Aku… aku ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin melihat Naruto!"

Minato mengangguk. Dengan jari yang bergetar, dia kembali menghapus air mata Kushina. "Ayo."

Dia tidak tahu di mana Naruto sekarang. Namun dia tahu satu hal. Kakinya dan Kushina akan membawa mereka ke tempat Naruto.

**xxx**

Mereka berdua kembali ke Konoha. Setelah berjalan di sekeliling Konoha, mereka sadar bahwa desa itu sedang dalam perbaikan. "Ada perang yang terjadi baru-baru ini?"

Minato mengangguk. "Perang. Bersama Madara dan…" Lelaki itu meneguk ludah. Wajah Obito melintas di benaknya.

"Perangnya sudah selesai?" Kushina tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia tidak suka melihat raut wajah Minato yang terluka seperti itu.

Minato mengangguk. "Kita menang. Naruto menang." Lelaki itu terkekeh ketika melihat wajah bangga Kushina. Langkah kaki mereka berdua terhenti ketika melihat makam shinobi di depan mereka. Kushina terpaku, menatap namanya dan nama Minato yang terukir di sana.

"Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini?"

Minato menggelengkan kepala. Namun, pertanyaan Kushina langsung terjawab ketika mereka melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit.

_Naruto_.

Pemuda itu berdiri di depan makam, mengulurkan jarinya dan menyentuh ukiran nama Sarutobi, Senju, Jiraiya… Jarinya terus menyentuh nama-nama ninja yang terukir di sana dan tangannya berhenti pada ukiran nama Minato dan Kushina yang berdampingan.

"Ayah… Ibu… Konoha selamat…" Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu berbisik. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Banyak yang meninggal… Tewas karena perang. Tapi… nyawa anak-anak terselamatkan." Wajahnya serius sesaat. "Masa depan Konoha selamat."

Minato dan Kushina memperhatikan anak mereka. Mereka melihat Naruto yang menengadah, menahan air matanya supaya tidak terjatuh. Mereka melihat tubuh Naruto yang bergetar. Mereka melihat bibir Naruto yang membisikkan nama mereka.

"Naruto…" Kushina mengulurkan tangan, hendak memeluk anak itu, menghiburnya. Namun, tangannya menembus tubuh Naruto. Kushina menggigit bibir, memejamkan mata seerat mungkin. "Minato… tidak bisakah kita menyentuhnya? Menghiburnya?" Kushina terisak. "Dia terlihat sangat kesepian…" Minato hanya terdiam, melihat punggung Naruto.

"Tapi Kushina… Anak kita tidak sendirian."

Kushina membuka matanya, melihat sepasang lengan yang melingkar di sekililing bahu Naruto.

"Ibu… ini Sakura-_chan_." Naruto menyeringai. Wajahnya mulai terlihat berseri-seri. "Dia sahabatku, selalu menyembuhkanku kalau aku terluka. Dia ini punya kekuatan monster yang bisa…"

Sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tinjuan Sakura di kepala Naruto membuat pemuda itu menjerit kesakitan.

Mata Kushina melebar sedangkan Minato terkekeh.

"Lalu… cowok yang ada di belakang Sakura itu namanya Sasuke." Senyuman Naruto melebar. "Si _teme_ ini orang yang paling merepotkan, seenaknya kabur dari Konoha." Naruto mendengus, mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu mendengus, berlutut di sebelah Naruto. Jarinya menyentuh nama Itachi Uchiha dan dia memejamkan mata. "Meski dia ini _teme_, dia tetap sahabatku. Dia sudah menjalani masa penjaranya dan sekarang sudah menjadi rakyat Konoha lagi."

Kushina menatap wajah Sasuke. "Dia mirip dengan Mikoto," ujar Kushina. Minato mengangguk setuju. "Syukur dia tidak mirip dengan Fugaku." Minato tertawa mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan teman-temanku yang lain pada Ibu dan Ayah." Naruto tertawa. "Tapi mereka sibuk di desa. Shikamaru sedang menjaga anak Asuma-_sensei_ dan Kurenai-_sensei_. Hinata sedang melatih anak-anak klan Hyuuga. Lee sedang membangun desa bersama Kiba dan Shino. Ten-Ten dan Ino sedang mengajar anak-anak di akademi. Sai sedang melakukan misi rahasia ANBU. Chouji menjadi peneliti makanan-makanan ninja… Gaara masih menjadi kazekage. Aku juga sebentar lagi akan menyusulnya, _dattebayo_! Lalu…" Tangan Naruto mengusap nama Neji Hyuuga. "Neji sudah berada di surga. Tolong jaga dia ya Ayah, Ibu. Lalu…"

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum, mendengar celoteh anak mereka. Sesekali dia dan Sasuke beradu mulut, membuat Sakura harus berdiri di tengah mereka, menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Naruto tidak kesepian." Bisikan Minato membuat tenggorokan Kushina tercekat.

"Dia dikelilingi banyak teman…"

"Dia baik-baik saja."

Kushina tersenyum lebar. Dia meremas tangan Minato.

"Ayo, Kushina." Minato mengecup kening istrinya. "Ada kapal yang menunggu kita."

Kushina menatap suaminya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia mengecup pipi Minato. "Ayo."

Mereka berdua melihat punggung Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto." Minato berbisik. Tangannya menyentuh punggung Naruto. "Kami tidak akan bilang selamat tinggal. Karena kita pasti ketemu lagi."

"Sampai jumpa di kehidupan mendatang, Naruto." Kushina tertawa, menghapus bekas air mata dari wajahnya. Dia menempelkan tangannya di atas tangan Minato. "Kami mencintaimu."

**xxx**

"Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak. Dia menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan di depannya.

"Kau kenapa? Bengong begitu." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Dobe_. Jangan terlalu lama. Kami akan meninggalkanmu." Sasuke mendengus.

Naruto tetap terdiam, menoleh ke belakang. "Kayaknya tadi ada yang…"

"Hei, Naruto!"

"Okee! Tunggu aku!" Sebelum dia menyusul teman-temannya, dia menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi sambil tersenyum.

_Sampai jumpa. Ayah, Ibu._

**xxx**

Ketika Minato dan Kushina tiba di tepi sungai, kapal yang sejak tadi mengambang di tengah sungai itu mengapung, mendekati mereka berdua. Minato tersenyum lebar, menaiki kapal itu sambil mengulurkan tangan. Kushina membalas senyuman Minato, naik ke kapal itu.

Waktu terasa berlalu begitu saja ketika mereka sampai di seberang. Tangan mereka berdua masih terpaut ketika mereka memasuki barisan. "Itu gerbangnya." Sesaat sebelum mereka memasuki gerbang tersebut, Minato menundukkan kepala, mengecup bibir istrinya. Semua roh yang ada di sekeliling gerbang itu melihat mereka, tersenyum.

"Menikah denganku lagi, Kushina Uzumaki?"

Tawa Kushina yang menggelegar mengundang senyuman lebar dari Minato. "Dengan senang hati." Dia mengecup bibir Minato.

"Berikutnya! Minato Namikaze!" Seorang wanita yang memakai kimono putih menyerukan nama Minato.

"Aku pergi dulu." Minato menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan bilang selamat tinggal karena…"

"… kita akan bertemu lagi." Kushina tersenyum lebar.

"Sampai jumpa, Kushina."

"Sampai jumpa, Minato."

**xxx**

Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki duduk bersila. Rambutnya yang putih menutupi kerutan di kening dan wajahnya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan, menampakkan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit.

_Kau masih hidup bocah?_

Lelaki yang berusia seratus dua puluh tahun itu tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja aku masih hidup, Kurama. Setidaknya sampai hari ini." Sannin tersebut memejamkan mata. Teringat akan masa-masanya di Konoha. Tentang kehidupannya sebagai hokage, sebagai suami, sebagai ayah dan akhirnya, sebagai seorang kakek tua. Ketika umurnya tujuh puluh tahun, semua sahabatnya sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Tubuh Naruto yang sudah menua itu tidak sanggup menahan cakra Kyuubi. Dia dengan sengaja mengasingkan diri di pergunungan, bertapa setiap hari untuk menyeimbangkan cakranya dan cakra kyuubi. Berkat pengasingan itu, dunia shinobi mengira bahwa Naruto sudah meninggal. Hanya sedikit yang tahu akan keberadaan Naruto sekarang.

Sejak perang berakhir, cakra kyuubi di tubuh ayahnya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Berkat itu, umur Naruto menjadi jauh lebih panjang, namun sannin tersebut bisa merasakan usianya yang sudah nyaris berakhir.

"Sebelum aku mati, aku akan menggunakan cakra terakhirku dan mewarisi cakra kalian berdua…" Naruto membayangkan sosok Kurama putih dan Kurama hitam. "… kepada dua penerus yang kalian pilih sendiri."

_Naruto…_

"Kurama. Kenapa kau terdengar seperti itu?" Naruto tertawa. "Kau harusnya senang untukku. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatku lagi." Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika dia merasakan cakra manusia yang masuk ke dalam gua. Mata menajam, menatap lelaki berambut pirang yang masuk ke dalam gua.

"_Jii-san_." Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Kau mungkin tidak mengenalku lagi tapi aku…"

"Naoki?" Naruto menyeringai. "Tentu saja aku mengingatmu. Kau sudah besar sekali. Kau terlihat tua." Sannin tersebut terkekeh ketika dia melihat jambang cucunya yang berwarna putih.

"_Jii-san_, kau jauh lebih tua dariku." Naoki Namikaze tertawa. Mata birunya menatap Naruto dengan sedih. "Aku membawa anak yang diminta oleh Kurama. Dia…"

"Na'utooo!"

Mata Naruto melebar ketika dia melihat gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru bundar yang berlari ke arahnya. Tanpa peringatan, anak itu membentur Naruto, memeluk kaki sannin tersebut.

"Kushina! Jangan kurang ajar begitu!" Naoki hendak menarik gadis itu dari Naruto, namun tangan mungil anak itu menempel dengan erat di jubah yang Naruto kenakan. "Maaf, _jii-san_! Anak ini cucuku, umurnya masih dua tahun. Padahal sudah kubilang untuk bersikap sopan dan…" Ucapan hokage kesepuluh itu terputus ketika dia melihat mata Naruto yang menempel pada cucu Naoki.

_Bocah… anak ini…_

"Kurama, apa ini mungkin terjadi? Anak ini reinkarnasi…" Naruto berbisik pelan, tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Cakra yang dimiliki anak ini sama persis dengan cakra ibunya dulu.

_Bisa jadi. Lagipula sudah seratus tahun lamanya sejak Kushina meninggal._

"Na'uutoo!" Gadis yang dinamai sesuai dengan mendiang Kushina Uzumaki itu menepuk kaki Naruto. "Gendong!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, menggendong anak di pangkuannya. "Namamu siapa?"

"'Shina N'mikaze!"

"Halo, Kushina Namikaze." Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"_Jii-san_. Maaf mengganggu… tapi…" Naoki mendelik tajam ke arah mulut gua. "Ada yang tiba." Di detik kemudian, muncul wanita bertopeng yang menggendong anak kecil di depan mereka. Wanita tersebut menurunkan anak laki-laki berambut merah terang.

"Ini anak yang hokage-_sama_ inginkan." Wanita itu berujar. "Umurnya dua tahun. Orang tua anak ini tidak diketahui. Sumber mengatakan bahwa anak ini adalah keturunan dari Karin Uzumaki." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, sang wanita menghilang dari depan mereka.

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Naruto. Matanya tetap terpaku pada bocah berambut merah yang sekarang mendekati Kushina. Sesaat, mata biru Kushina terpaku pada anak tersebut. Tiba-tiba, gadis mungil itu menarik rambut anak tanpa nama di sebelahnya. Kushina cekikikan, mengusap rambut merah bocah itu.

"Ninja dari Suna. Dia hanya ke sini sebagai misi saja." Naoki mengusap rambut cucunya. "Kushina. Jangan jambak rambut temanmu. _Jii-chan_. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah siap untuk…"

Naruto tidak mendengar ucapan cucunya lagi. Matanya bertemu dengan mata anak kecil di depannya. "Hai." _Kita bertemu lagi._

Seakan-akan mendengar suara hati Naruto, bocah laki-laki berambut merah itu menyeringai lebar.

"Naoki. Bocah ini… bisakah kau mengadopsinya?"

"Tentu, _jii-san_. Aku akan merawatnya."

"Mulai hari ini nama anak ini Minato." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Minato Namikaze."

Anak berambut merah itu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya, menyentuh pipi Naruto. "Ketemu."

Naruto meringis. "Iya. Kita ketemu lagi."

Naruto Uzumaki tidak tahu apakah semua ini takdir. Namun, dia tahu satu hal. Dia punya misi terakhir. Misi yang harus dia laksanakan untuk melindungi Konoha.

"Kurama, kau siap?"

_Tentu saja. _Kurama putih mendengus.

_Mulai sekarang kami akan berada di tubuh bocah-bocah ini? Hmmm... aku mau bocah rambut merah itu._ Kurama hitam menyeringai.

_Aku mau anak cewek pirang itu._ Kurama putih menimpali.

Naruto tersenyum, mengusap kepala dua anak kecil di depannya. "Naoki. Ayo kita mulai upacaranya."

Naoki mengangguk. Raut wajahnya perlahan-lahan berubah. Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Naoki. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Naruto beranjak, menyentuh wajah cucu kesayangannya. Dia menoleh, menatap dua pasang mata yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. "Kita akan ketemu lagi. Bukankah begitu, _dattebayo_?"

Kushina dan Minato menyeringai.

Naoki menghapus air matanya, tersenyum. "Ayo kita mulai."

"Ayo." Sebelum mereka memulai upacara, dia menatap ke arah dua bocah itu sekali lagi, tersenyum lebar.

___Sampai jumpa. Ayah, Ibu._

* * *

**END**_  
_

**AN: semoga fic ini membawa senyum di bibir para pembaca :)**


End file.
